1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a treadmill apparatus, and more particularly to a treadmill apparatus having dual treads for conducting both jogging and stepping exercises.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,336,146 to Piaget et al. discloses one of the typical treadmills including dual treads that may be alternatively pivot up and down as a user walks thereon. However, Piaget et al. fail to disclose a coupling device for coupling the two treads together, due to the continuous treads.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional treadmills.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a treadmill apparatus including dual treads for conducting both jogging and stepping exercises.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a treadmill apparatus comprising a base including a first end, and including a second end having a shaft provided thereon, a pair of treadmills disposed above the base, and each including a platform having a roller provided on a first end thereof and attached to the shaft, and each including a tread supported around the platform, means for driving the shaft to actuate the treads, an arm including a middle portion pivotally supported on the base with a pivot axle, and including two ends located below the treadmills respectively, and means for coupling the ends of the arm to the treadmills to elevate a first of the treadmills when a second of the treadmills is lowered, and to elevate the second treadmill when the first treadmill is lowered. The treadmills may thus be moved up and down relative to each other by the arm, and may thus be actuated as a stepping exerciser.
The treadmills each includes a bar attached to the platform thereof and extended downward from the platform for coupling to the ends of the arm respectively.
The ends of the arm each includes a rod provided therein and perpendicular to the arm, and a column pivotally secured to the respective rod, the treadmills each includes a bar attached to the platform thereof and coupled to the column respectively.
A device may further be provided for locking the treadmills together.
A device is further provided for retaining the treads on the platforms respectively and for preventing the treads from being disengaged from the platforms.